My Love
by Swimchick3338
Summary: Love is powerful and can sometimes change the cold hearts of others. Friendship is what brings us together. Second year high school students, Sakura Haruno and Orihime Inoue have been best friends since elementary school. Their strong friendship could either break or grow when new third year students Neji Hyuga and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez enroll in Karakura High School.
1. Chapter 1: A New Year

**Chapter 1: A New Year**

It's a new school year at Karakura High School. The students are excited to be back at school

and can't wait to see what classes they're in.

"Sakura! Hurry up honey! Orihime is waiting for you!" "Coming Mom!," Sakura said as she took one last look in the mirror. Sakura grabbed her

bag and went downstairs to see Orihime waiting the on plush, white sofa in the living room. "Morning Orihime!," Sakura said cheerfully. "Good

morning Sakura!," Orihime replied while getting up off the sofa. "Are you ready to go?," Sakura said as she was slipping her shoes on. "Have a great

first day back girls!" "We will mom!," Sakura replied. "Bye Mrs. Haruno!," Orihime said as they were heading out the door.

"What a beautiful morning!," Sakura exclaimed. Orihime chuckled and nodded her head in agreement. While they were walking to school, they

were coming up to the spot where they first met. Orihime stopped to look at the small playground where the swings were. Sakura noticed that

Orihime's footsteps stopped so she stopped walking to look at the playground's swings too. "Hey Sakura, remember that day when we first met?,"

Orihime asked. Sakura smiled and said, "Of course I do, it's still fresh in my memory." "I can't believe that was just ten years ago," Orihime said

softly. "Time sure does fly," Sakura replied in awe. "Every time I pass by the playground I remind myself of how thankful I am that I met you,"

Orihime said. Sakura hesitated and smiled, "Well that's nice of you to say Orihime. I'm thankful I met you too, if I didn't meet you, we would never

have become friends." "That's true," replied Orihime. "Come on we don't want to be late for school," Sakura said. Orihime turned to her and replied,

"Yeah let's go."

"I can't wait to see what classes we're going to be in! I hope we end up in the same class this year Orihime," Sakura said. "Me too!," Orihime

replied. The girls finally reached the entrance of Karakura High School. "Look! There are the class rosters!," Sakura squealed. "Come on Orihime!

Let's go see if we're in the same classes!" Sakura grabbed Orihime's wrist and dragged her over to the roster. The girls look anxiously through the

roster to find their names. "Sakura, look!," Orihime exclaimed. Sakura turned to see her and Orihime right next to each other on the roster in Class

A. "We're in the same class!," they squealed at the same time. "Since we're in Class A we have all the advanced classes," Sakura said

informatively. "I'm surprised I made it," Orihime said. "I didn't think I would make it because of my 89 average in math last year." "Well they do pick

some students who show leadership and potential, you are one of them obviously," Sakura said happily. Orihime looked at the roster again and just

couldn't believe she made it to the highest class in the school. "Hey stop looking like that!," Sakura said while nudging Orihime. "Don't be so

surprised. You belong in Class A Orihime. All of the other grades you made were higher than a 95." Orihime sighed in relief, "Yeah, you're right, I

should be proud of my achievement." "That's the spirit!," Sakura said with pride.

The school bell rang which meant it was time to go to your locker then head off to class. Sakura and Orihime's schedules were slightly different.

They would be in the same class period in 2nd, 3rd, 5th, and 7th period. Sakura's first period is her advanced math class while Orihime's first period is

one of her choice specialty classes, this one was British Literature. "I'll be seeing you later Orihime! Have fun in class!," Sakura said. "Thanks! You

too! See you later," Orihime exclaimed. This was the beginning of the girls first day of their 2nd year in high school.


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura

"_I can't wait to get to math class_," Sakura thought to herself. "_I'll be with a lot of third year students, I hope I'll fit in_." She finally reached the third

floor which was the math department. Her class room was 321-A. She could feel herself shaking with anxiety. "_Come on Sakura, pull yourself together _

_girl!_," she thought to herself. She took a deep breath and opened the door of the classroom. There were people already in the room claiming their

spots and talking to each other. Sakura sighed and closed the door behind her. She looked around for an empty desk and found only one next a

long brown-haired boy with mysterious pale eyes. She walked to the empty seat and asked, "Do you mind if I sit here?" Without looking at her he

replied, "Sure." She could feel the harshness in his voice. He seemed very quiet and really full of himself. She sat next to him and put her bag under

her desk. He looked over and examined her. Sakura turned to look at him and saw they he was staring at her. "Why are you staring at me?,"

Sakura asked nervously. "I'm trying to figure you out," he replied. "You are the only second year student in our class. You must be very smart."

Sakura blushed, "Oh thank you." "Don't think I'm flirting with you," he said coldly. Sakura blushed out of embarrassment, "I wasn't thinking that you

jerk!," she said loudly. Everyone in the room turned their heads in her direction. Sakura turned bright red and hid her face in her hands.

The class period ended and everyone was walking out the door. Sakura grabbed her bag and was heading out the door when a hand grabbed her

wrist. She turned to see it was the pale eyed boy. "What do you want?," she asked harshly. "What is your name?," he asked. Sakura scoffed,

"Why should I tell you? You are a total jerk, I don't want you to know who I am." He pulled her close to him and embraced her. Sakura froze in

shock. "My name is Neji Hyuga," he whispered in her ear. "It seems I must wait to hear your name, so long my friend." He shoved her aside and

walked out of the room hastily. "_That was really weird. I don't like this guy one bit_," Sakura thought to herself. She brushed her skirt and continued on

to her second period class.


	3. Chapter 3: Orihime

Orihime was excited about British Literature. She was mostly interested in Shakespeare's work but was eager to learn about more British writers. Orihime walked to

the second floor up to room 220-A in the Specialties Department. This was her second year in British Literature.

Orihime opened her classroom door. "Good morning Orihime!," many of the students said as she walked in the door. "Uh… Good morning everyone," she said shyly.

Orihime was very popular without even trying. People were fond of her kindness and shy stature. Orihime quietly found a spot to sit in closest to the window. She set

her bag down and looked out the window. "_It's so beautiful outside_," she thought to herself. Suddenly she heard the chair next to her move. She turned to see a big,

muscular, spikey blue-haired guy with blue eyes putting his stuff down and sitting next to her. Orihime shuddered with discomfort. The boy next to her looked angry

and had a bandage on his arm. He turned to look at her, "What are you looking at?," he asked in a harsh tone of voice. Orihime swallowed and felt scared. "I-I just

noticed your bandage," she said nervously. He looked at his arm and laughed. "The poor guy that messed with me had it worse than I did, I just have a broken wrist

no big deal," he said. "Oh well it's good you're okay," Orihime said softly. He looked at her and cocked up one eyebrow, "So what's your name?" "Uh I'm Orihime Inoue.

What's your name?," she asked. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," he replied. "So are you interested in British Literature too?," she asked. "Eh, yeah kind of," he said. "I like

the accent and stuff and some Shakespeare here and there." Orihime's face lit up, "You're into Shakespeare?" "Woah, I'm not too crazy about it," he said while

shaking his head. Orihime felt a little sad, "Oh sorry. I just thought you had a big interest in his work," she said in disappointment. Grimmjow chuckled, "Sorry to

disappoint you I'm not really a huge fan of literature, I'm into the human body. Orihime raised her eyebrow and blushed, "The human body?" Grimmjow laughed, "It's

not what you think. I want to be a surgeon." Orihime felt a little embarrassed, "I-I wasn't thinking-." Grimmjow grabbed her hand, "Come on Orihime, I know you were

thinking dirty," he said in a sexy tone. Orihime turned bright red. "I really wasn't thinking dirty at all," she whispered. He let go of her hand, "Sure you weren't," he

chuckled. Orihime exhaled, "_He's so outgoing and different_," she thought to herself. "Hey Orihime," Grimmjow said. Orihime turned to him, "Yes Grimmjow?," Orihime said.

"You're a funny girl, you know that?," he replied. Orihime chuckled, "Well thank you." "How about we sit next to each other tomorrow, you're cool," he said. Orihime's

eyes got wide and she started to blush. "Sounds good," she said.

The bell rang and everyone was exiting the room. Orihime bent down to grab her bag. "Hey Orihime…" Orihime looked up and saw Grimmjow standing over her.

Orihime stood all the way up, "Yes Grimmjow?," Orihime asked. Grimmjow blushed and swallowed. "Do you want me to walk you to class?," he asked her nervously.

"Are you going in my direction?," Orihime asked. "Yeah I have History class, don't you?," he asked. Orihime grabbed her schedule out of her bag and read it. She

looked up at him, "Yes I do," Orihime said delightfully. "I'll walk you to class then?," he asked. "Sure," Orihime smiled. They both walked out the door and headed for

the History department.


	4. Chapter 4: The Boys

Grimmjow and Orihime reached Orihime's classroom, room 225-A. "Thank you for walking me to class," Orihime said. Grimmjow blushed, "No problem. Maybe I'll see you

later." Orihime smiled, "That would be great! See you later, Grimmjow!" He gave a small wave and walked away. Orihime turned and walked into the classroom. She

saw Sakura in one of the top rows of the classroom. Orihime walked up the steps and sat down next to Sakura. Orihime put down her bag and looked at Sakura. She

looked agitated and angry. "Hey Sakura, what's wrong?," Orihime asked. Sakura sighed heavily, "Ugh, it's this guy I met last period. He was such a jerk." Orihime

looked puzzled, "A guy last period? What was his name?" Sakura sighed again, "His name was Neji Hyuga. He was so weird." "What happened?," Orihime asked. "He

decided to assume that I thought he was flirting with me. Then after class he asked me what my name was and I wouldn't tell him. Then he has the nerve to catch me

off guard and embrace me and tell me who he is then said he will be waiting to hear what my name is. To top it all off he shoves me aside and walks out of the room.

Ugh! I hate jerks like him!," she said smashing her fist on the table. Orihime was startled by Sakura's sudden outburst of anger. She had never seen Sakura so angry

before. Sakura took a deep breath and laughed, "Whatever that guy doesn't know who he's messing with, next time I see him I'll pound him to a pulp!" Orihime

chuckled, "Well I'm glad to see that you're okay." Sakura chuckled, "Don't worry about me, I'm tough. Anyway, how was first period for you?" Orihime hesitated a

moment, "Well I met a guy in my first period too." "What? No way!," Sakura squealed. "Who was he? Was he cute?" Orihime chuckled, "Well yeah he was cute. His

name was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." "Oooo sounds sexy," Sakura said. "What did he look like?," she asked. "Well he was muscular. He had spikey blue hair with blue

eyes and was really tall." Sakura smirked, "He sounds gorgeous. Was he nicer than Neji?," she asked. Orihime nodded, "Much nicer." Sakura's eyes widened, "Well?

What did he say to you?" "Well before he said anything I noticed he had a bandage on his arm. He told me he beat up a guy and he came out with a broken wrist and

said it was no big deal." Sakura scoffed, "So cocky. Sorry, continue." "He told me that he was interested in the human body." Sakura's jaw dropped. "No, no it's not

what you think!," Orihime said putting her hands up. "He said he wanted to be a surgeon." Sakura closed her mouth, "Oh man I got nervous there for a second," she

said. Orihime swallowed, "When he said that I blushed and he said that I was thinking dirty while grabbing my hand." Sakura jaw dropped again. "He grabbed your

hand? Wow, this guy's bold!" Orihime blushed, "What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura scooted closer to her, "Don't you see Orihime this is love at first sight!,"

Sakura said quietly. "Did he say or do anything else?" Orihime nodded, "He said that I was funny and he wanted to sit next to me tomorrow and that I was cool."

"Anything else?," Sakura asked. Orihime nodded, "He walked me to class and hoped he'd see me later," she said shyly. Sakura's jaw dropped, "Orihime! He likes you

and you guys just met!" Orihime gasped, "That can't be true! This has never happened before Sakura! What do I do?" "Calm down!," Sakura said. Orihime took a

breath and calmed down. "Okay, now you need to play it cool," Sakura said. "You have to wait awhile until he decides to ask you out, you know how guys are when

they have a crush on a girl." Orihime felt confused, "What are they like?" Sakura sighed, "They act really shy. Sometimes they have no idea what to say because they

don't want to screw up with the girl they like. Plus it's really difficult for them to work up the courage to ask the girl out." Orihime felt a light bulb go off in her head,

"That makes sense." Sakura smiled, "See what I mean? You just be cool, become friends, and boom he asks you out." Orihime chuckled, "That sounds so easy! But…"

Sakura looked at her questionably, "But what?" Orihime whimpered, "I don't like him like that, he's not my type." Sakura slammed her hand on the desk, "WHAT? How

can you not like him? He's perfect!" Orihime hesitated, "Well he's not interested in British Literature like I am. We have nothing in common." Sakura sighed and slugged

Orihime in the shoulder, "Girl, you're hopeless." Orihime chuckled, "Actually Sakura, he looks more your type." Sakura blushed, "Really? You think so?" Orihime smiled,

"Of course I do!," she exclaimed. They both laughed and turned to face the front.

The teacher finally arrived, "Sorry I'm late everyone." He put his stuff down on his desk and immediately wrote his name on the board. "I am Mr. Sato. I will now take

roll and give you your textbooks." Roll was taken and all the textbooks were passed out. "Now let's begin chapter one," Mr. Sato said.

The bell rang, Sakura and Orihime headed out the door. "Where are we going now?," Orihime asked. Sakura took out her schedule and looked for their third period

class. It's time for Chemistry," she replied. She was trying to put her schedule back in her bag but she accidentally bumped into someone and dropped her schedule.

"Oh I'm sorry," Sakura said as she looked up to see Grimmjow standing over her. "Hey you're…," she said as she was trying to stand up. He reached his hand out to

her and helped her stand up. "Grimmjow!," Orihime exclaimed. He turned his hand in her direction, "Hey Orihime," he said. "What's up?" "We were just heading to the

Science Department," she said. She turned her head to Sakura, "This is my best friend Sakura." He turned his head to look at her. "Nice to meet you, sorry I bumped

into you like that," he said extending his hand. She looked directly in his eyes and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you too." "_Orihime was right, he is cute and he's really _

_nice!_," Sakura thought to herself. "_My God, his eyes are like a clear blue sky, or an ocean." _He chuckled, "Well don't you have a good grip." Sakura blushed and let go of

his hand, "Sorry I didn't know how hard I was gripping your hand." Grimmjow laughed, "It's no big deal, I like a woman who has a nice handshake." Sakura's eyebrow

went up, "I see. Well Orihime and I were just leaving," she said as she grabbed Orihime's wrist. They sped off to their next class leaving Grimmjow standing in the

hallway puzzled.


	5. Chapter 5: Boy Problems

"Sakura slow down!," Orihime shouted behind her. Sakura suddenly stopped and let go of Orihime's wrist. Orihime rubbed her wrist, "What's wrong with you Sakura?"

"Nothing," Sakura replied. "It's just…" Orihime cocked one eyebrow, "It's just what?" Sakura turned around and squealed, "It's just that he's so attractive! His eyes were

so dreamy!," Sakura said in a girly tone. Orihime started laughing, "See? I told you he was your type!" Sakura sighed softly, "The muscles on him were so big, he's like a

super model!" Orihime slightly chuckled, "I think he likes you Sakura." "There's no way he does!," Sakura squeaked. "I saw no sign at all." Orihime stopped to think, "Well

he did say he liked a woman with a good handshake." Sakura gasped, "Oh my gosh, how did I not see that sign?!" "It must not have been obvious to you," Orihime

replied. "Yeah, you're right," Sakura sighed.

The girls got though Chemistry quickly. Since both of them were in the same fourth period together, they were heading for the Language Department. "Italian for the

second year! I can't wait!," Orihime said in excitement. "I can't believe we can speak it so well after only having it one year," Sakura said. Orihime and Sakura finally

reached the first floor and walked to room 117-A. "I hope that Neji guy isn't taking Italian too," Sakura said bitterly. She opened the door to see Grimmjow and Neji sitting

next to each other. Sakura let out a heavy exhale, "Oh dear God in heaven." Orihime looked past Sakura's shoulder and saw Grimmjow talking to Neji. "Sakura is that

the Neji guy you were talking about?" Sakura let out a low growl. "I'll take that as a yes…," Orihime said softly. They both walked in and sat in the desk behind them. "Hi

Grimmjow!," Orihime said cheerfully. He turned around and looked Orihime in the eyes. "Hey nice to see you again." Neji turned around and saw Sakura with her head

laying on the desk. "Well, well, well," he said snidely. "My pink haired mystery girl." Sakura, without looking up at him, gave him the finger and put her hand back down.

"Ouch," Neji said as he was putting his hand on his chest, "That cut me deep." Grimmjow and Orihime laughed, "Man Neji, you've got one enemy already," Grimmjow said.

Neji directed his attention to Orihime. "Well Grimmjow who is your beautiful young friend?," Neji asked in a sexy tone. Sakura lifted her head and stood up. Neji looked up

at her, "Something wrong? Are you jealous?," he asked in a smart tone. She clenched her fist, "Shut up." Orihime felt nervous, "Sakura? Are you okay?" Sakura walked

down to Neji's level and stood over him. "Do you have something to say?," he asked. Without hesitation, Sakura raised her fist and punched Neji square in the face.

Everyone in the room stared at all four of them. Neji's nose was bleeding like a flowing waterfall. "What the hell?," he asked while standing up. "You are a bastard who

can't keep his perverted, smart ass mouth shut. You don't know how to treat a woman with respect." "Oooooooo," the class said as Sakura sat back in her seat. Neji got

a tissue from his bag, sat down, and covered his nose. "Geeze I'm glad I'm not on her bad side," Grimmjow laughed. Orihime got up and walked over to Neji. She turned

to Sakura, "Please tell the teacher to excuse us, "I'm taking him to the nurse." Orihime bent down and grabbed his hand and stood him up. "See you at lunch Sakura! You

too Grimmjow!," Orihime said as her pulled Neji with her out the door and into the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6: Neji

Orihime was speed walking Neji through the bright hallway of the first floor. "Hey let go of my hand!," he said loudly. Orihime kept a firm grip on his hand, "Hey I said let

go!," he shouted removing his hand from her grip. Orihime stopped walking, turned around, grabbed him by his shirt collar, and pulled him close to her face. Neji looked

directly into her eyes. "_Her __eyes are so fierce and beautiful, like a wolf_," he thought. "_She smells like fresh strawberries._" He started blushing. "What did I do?," he asked

nervously. Before she answered, Orihime slapped him in the face. "You know exactly what you did!," she shouted at him. "Sakura is my very best friend! She's the only

person who would take me in when no one else would! I am thankful for her and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't be so rude to her." He blinked in astonishment,

"_This sweet beauty just hit me. What a woman_," he thought. Neji turned and looked at her in the eyes, "I apologize for being rude to your friend." Orihime loosened her

grip on his shirt, "It's okay.I'm sorry I slapped you." Neji stood up straight and stretched, "No need to apologize, I deserved it." Orihime blushed in embarrassment,

"Honestly, I've never hit anybody before." Neji stopped stretching and smirked, "I believe that." Orihime got a tissue out of her shirt pocket and held it on Neji's nose.

"Come on, we need to get to the nurse," she said.

Orihime and Neji finally reached the nurse's office. Orihime opened the and let Neji walk in first. "Nurse Mori?," Orihime called out. She could hear a chair rolling in her

direction. Suddenly, a woman in a pink nurse's uniform with short blonde hair and green eyes appeared. "Orihime!," Nurse Mori exclaimed. "It's so nice to see you! Why

are you here?" Orihime motioned Neji to come forward, "My friend needs treatment for his nose," Orihime said. Nurse Mori's eyes grew wide, "Oh dear! Come here and

let me fix that nose." After tending to the blood and putting a bandage on his nose, Neji felt better. "Thank you," Neji said. "Anytime!," she replied. "Now you two need

to get going." "Bye Nurse Mori!," Orihime said as she was walking out the door. "Goodbye!," Nurse Mori said.

They were back in the hallway and fourth period was just dismissed. "Well we'd better go get our stuff," Orihime said as she was walking away. Neji grabbed her by the

wrist and stopped her in her tracks. He turned her around to face him. "I just wanted to say thank you for caring about me after what I said to you and Sakura." Orihime

started to blush, "It was nothing really." He blushed a little and put his hand behind his head, "Could I sit with you at lunch?" She looked up at him and swallowed, "As

long as you apologize to Sakura then you can sit with me." "Good." He paused, then blushed, "You know I would do anything for you." Orihime's heart skipped a beat

hearing him say those words. He walked past her and turned his head, "Come on let's go eat." He turned his head back around and before he could take a step, Orihime

was behind him tugging at his shirt. "I'm sorry, I'll catch up with you in a minute I need to go to the restroom." Before he could say anything she was speeding down the

hall towards the restrooms. He was left there with only one thought, "_She's a real living angel._"


	7. Chapter 7: Grimmjow

**Author's Note: This chapter will contain Italian to English translations. (I used a translator. :) )**

After Orihime and Neji left Sakura and Grimmjow were left speechless. Grimmjow turned around to face Sakura, "Mind if I sit next to you to keep you company?" Sakura

shook her head, "I don't mind at all." Grimmjow got up from his desk and moved to the chair next to Sakura. Grimmjow looked at her and said, "You have one hell of a

right hook." Sakura couldn't help but laugh, "It's nothing." "How can a girl like you be so strong?," he asked. "I took Ninja Skills as a specialty class last year and I'm

taking it again this year," she said. Grimmjow raised his eyebrows, "Wow, that's pretty amazing. I'm taking that class too." Sakura smiled, "Cool, hopefully we'll be

sparring partners. Grimmjow smiled, "Yeah, me too."

The teacher walked into the class room, "Buon giorno di classe! (Good morning class!)," the teacher said. "Buongiorno! (Good morning!)," the class replied. "My name is

Mrs. Antonino," she said in a heavy Italian accent. "I understand that all of you are my advanced class. So I expect all of you to be fluent in Italian by the end of this

year. Today I want you to grab a partner and get to know each other, but you may only speak in Italian." Grimmjow looked at Sakura and smirked, "Let's be partners,

I want to see if you can keep up with my Italian." "Okay," Sakura chuckled. "You start the conversation."

"Ciao (Hello)," he said. "Ciao," Sakura replied. "Che cosa ti piace fare? (What do you like to do?)," he asked. "Mi piace imparare, uscire con gli amici, e combattere. (I

like to learn, hang out with friends, and fight)," she replied. Grimmjow raised his eyebrows and put his hand under his chin, "Qual è il tuo uomo ideale? (What is your

ideal man?)." "E 'divertente, dolce, muscoloso, forte, atletico, leale, onesto, e romantico. (He is funny, sweet, muscular, strong, athletic, loyal, honest, and romantic),"

she replied boldly. "Fammi una domanda. (Ask me a question)," Grimmjow said. Sakura hesitated, "Qual è la tua donna ideale? (What is your ideal woman?)," Sakura

asked. Grimmjow chuckled, "Lei è bella, dolce, leale, ha gli occhi splendidi, e si distingue da tutti gli altri. (She is beautiful, sweet, loyal, has gorgeous eyes, and stands

out from everyone else)," he replied. "Oh che bello… (Oh that's nice)," Sakura said sadly. Grimmjow cocked his head one side, "Qual è il problema? (What's the

matter?),"he asked. "Niente, no ti preoccupare. (Nothing, don't worry about it)," she replied. Grimmjow blushed, "Sai, potrebbe essere la mia donna ideale." (You

know, you could be my ideal woman)," he said shyly. Sakura's face turned bright red, "Davvero? Cuoi dire che? (Really? You mean that?)," she asked. "Sì, lo so. (Yes I

do)," he replied. "Haig li occhi splendid, (You have gorgeous eyes)," Grimmjow blurted out. Sakura blushed a little more, "Grazie. Anche tu. (Thank you. So do you.)."

Grimmjow smiled, "Io non ti conosco molto bene e mi piacerebbe essere amici. (I don't know you very well and I'd like to be friends)." Sakura smiled, got a piece of

paper and started writing on it. "A che serve? (What's that for?)," Grimmjow asked. She turned and handed him the piece of paper. He looked down to see it was her

phone number and on the bottom it read, "Chiamami qualche volta. (Call me sometime)." Grimmjow blushed and blinked in astonishment. "_She wants me to call her? I'm _

_one __lucky bastard to get her __number_," he thought. "Grazie. (Thank you.)," he said nervously. Sakura winked at him, "Il mio piacere. (My pleasure).

The bell rang for indicating that the period was over. Sakura grabbed her bag and Orihime's. She looked at Grimmjow and said, "I'd better go find Orihime, she's going

to need this." "Would you like me to come with you?," Grimmjow asked. Sakura blushed, "Well sure, if you really want to." She turned around and walked out the door

with Grimmjow walking behind her. Grimmjow looked at Sakura, "_I hope she's my perfect match. So far she's got gorgeous eyes, __she's beautiful, and she stands out from _

_everyone else. I better get to know her first, then I just __might want to date her_," Grimmjow thought.


	8. Chapter 8: Planning the Date Weekend

Sakura and Grimmjow walked down to the first floor and outside to the "Japanese Gardens" where all the students ate their lunch. Sakura looked around and could

find no trace of Orihime. "_Where could she be?,"_ Sakura thought. As her thought trailed off, she felt her cell phone ring in her bag. She opened her bag and looked at

her phone. Orihime sent her a text message saying, "_Sakura, I'm hiding in the first floor bathroom near the nurse's office. I need __to tell you something! Hurry!" _Sakura bit

her lip and put her phone back in her bag. She turned to Grimmjow who was looking at the exotic flowers by a koi fish pond. "Hey Grimmjow?," Sakura asked. He

turned his head to look at her, "What's up?" Sakura held her bag close to him, "Would you mind finding a spot for us to sit? Orihime needs me for a minute." Grimmjow

cocked up one eyebrow, "Uh, sure. No problem." Sakura smiled, "Thank you! I'll just be a minute."

She sped away to the first floor bathrooms. Sakura got to the bathroom and opened the door to see Orihime standing at the mirror and she looked pale. "What's

wrong Orihime? What do you have to tell me?," Sakura asked curiously. Orihime walked towards Sakura and whispered, "I have a problem." Sakura started to get

worried, "What's wrong? You sound scared." Orihime shivered and whispered, "Neji told me something." Sakura's eyes got wide, "What did that bastard say to you?,"

she shouted. Orihime took a deep breath, "He told me he would do anything for me." Sakura felt confused, "He said that?" Orihime's face was regaining color, "Sakura,

focus! Neji is totally putting some hardcore "I want to date you" kind of moves on me and I hardly even know him!" Sakura sighed, "Orihime calm down. He's just

flirting with you right now." Orihime started blushing, "Sakura I think I like him." Sakura grabbed Orihime by the shoulders, "How in the world could you like a jerk like

him?" Orihime sighed, "Sakura he's not as bad as you think. He apologized for how he acted in class and he said he was going to apologize to you." Sakura let go of

Orihime's shoulders and exhaled deeply, "What am I going to do with you?" Orihime chuckled, "I don't know."

The girls left the bathroom and walked to the "Japanese Gardens." Sakura saw Grimmjow and Neji sitting together eating their food. "Orihime, how do I look?," Sakura

asked suddenly. Orihime look at Sakura in shock, "Since when do you care about how you look?" "Since now!," Sakura said impatiently. Orihime examined Sakura

carefully, "You look fine." "Thanks Orihime," Sakura replied. They reached the boys and sat down with them. "Everything okay?," Grimmjow asked. "Yeah everything's

fine," Orihime replied. Neji inched up a bit and bowed his head to Sakura, "I want to apologize for the way I acted towards you, I hope you can forgive me." Sakura

looked at Orihime and Orihime motioned her to forgive Neji. "It's okay, I've had worse than you. I forgive you," Sakura said. Neji raised his head and returned to his

sitting position, "Thank you," he said. "No problem," Sakura replied.

All of them ate their food and continued conversing. "Hey Sakura I've got a question for you," Grimmjow said. Sakura turned her head in his direction, "Shoot."

Grimmjow blushed, "I have tickets for a concert next weekend and my friend bailed on me. I was wondering if you would be interested in going." Sakura started

blushing and Orihime and Neji were befuddled. "Who's playing?," Sakura asked. "Um, "Crimson Shade." Sakura squealed, "Oh my gosh, yes I would love to go!

Crimson Shade is my favorite band of all time!" Grimmjow looked surprised, "I didn't think your favorite band of all time would be a punk band." "Are you kidding?

Anything that involves loud guitars, "scream" singers, and mosh pits I'm so down for that," Sakura said. "_This girl __is a complete nut!,"_ Neji thought. Orihime giggled,

"Sakura is so fun at concerts." Neji turned to Orihime, "You go to concerts with her?" Orihime laughed, "Of course I do, I like mosh pits but I love crowd surfing more."

Neji's eye twitched, "I never would have thought…," he said as his voice trailed off. "Orihime knows how to crowd surf like a champion," Sakura laughed. Grimmjow

frowned, "I feel kind of bad now, I only have one ticket." "That's okay, Orihime said. "Neji and I could do something together next weekend, that is if he wants to."

Neji couldn't believe his ears, "_Does Orihime want to go on a date with me next weekend?_," he asked himself. Neji swallowed, "Well if you would like to do something,

then I would love to accommodate you." Orihime gasped, "Really? Oh let's go ride rollercoasters!" Neji blushed, "That sounds like fun." "Yay!,"Orihime squeaked. "Then

it's settled," Grimmjow said. "Next weekend is "Date Weekend." Orihime and Sakura nodded in agreement while Neji's heart was beating so hard he thought it would

explode. "_I have a date with Orihime Inoue. I __can't believe she wants to go on a date with me and we hardly know each other."_ Orihime blushed, "_I hope this date goes well. _

_Neji and I don't really know each other. I will not afraid, __I will stay positive and be myself._" Grimmjow smirked, "_Some alone time with the wild child. __I'm going to show Sakura _

_the time of her life._" "_Grimmjow and I on a date to see my favorite __band of all time? Oh yeah, we are going to have a blast!_," Sakura thought to herself.

The bell rang for everyone to start heading to their sixth period class. Grimmjow and Orihime were headed off to math while Neji and Sakura were headed to

Literature. "See you guys later!," Sakura exclaimed. "Bye Sakura!," Orihime and Grimmjow said. They all went on their separate ways to class.


	9. Chapter 9: Girls Night

**Chapter 9: Girls Night**

The rest of the day went by fast. After last period was over Sakura, Neji, Grimmjow, and Orihime all met to say goodbye for the week. Sakura and Grimmjow were walking together, laughing while they were approaching Neji and Orihime who were already waiting for them at the gate. "Hey guys!," Sakura said. Turning their heads, Orihime and Neji replied, "Hey!" Sakura and Orihime stood next to each other while Neji and Grimmjow stood next to each other. "You girls have a good weekend alright?," Grimmjow said. They both chuckled, "We will," Orihime replied. Neji looked at Orihime and grabbed both of her hands, "Stay safe, okay?" Orihime smiled, "I will, don't worry. Besides, Sakura and I are going shopping tomorrow for our dates next weekend." "That sounds great," he said with a sigh to follow. They all parted ways and went home.  
Sakura and Orihime reached home, took showers, ate, and relaxed. The girls were in their room and were chatting about the boys. "Sakura what do you think about Grimmjow?," Orihime asked. Sakura rolled over on her hot pink bed and faced Orihime who was on her Neon Orange bed across from her, "I think he's attractive and really cool, he seems nice, and even though he acts like a tough guy he has a soft spot somewhere in him." Orihime chuckled, "Yeah, he does seem that way." Sakura rolled onto her side and propped her head up with her hand, "Well what do you think of Neji?" Orihime sighed, put her hands behind her hand and turned to face Sakura, "I think he's sweet, polite, thoughtful, and mostly shy, I mean he blushes every time he talks to me." Sakura laughed, "Yeah I noticed. Man when I met him, he definitely didn't seem like the sweet, shy type." They both sighed, "How do you think your date will turn out Sakura?," Orihime asked. "I think it'll go just fine, besides us being surrounded by a bunch of sweaty metal heads," Sakura laughed. "How do you think your date will go Orihime?," Sakura asked. Orihime hesitated, "I'm not sure. He hardly can talk to me without blushing or getting a little nervous. I'm afraid we won't talk very much and it'll be extremely awkward." Sakura frowned, "Well hopefully Grimmjow has noticed how Neji's been acting, maybe he'll help him out." "I hope so too," Orihime replied." "Maybe to ease his anxiety, you should just tell him not to be shy around you. Tell him that you're totally chill and he may get the picture then," Sakura said. Orihime nodded in agreement, "I think I'll do that. Plus I'll wear a comfortable outfit like some blue jean shorts and a tank top with my VANS." "Good choice," Sakura said. Orihime sighed while twirling her hair, "I just want to impress him, but I think I already have impressed him enough." "I think you have too, just be easy with him and I think he'll warm up to you," Sakura said kindly. Orihime looked at her with wondering eyes, "You think that'll work?" Sakura smiled and nodded, "Sure, just be yourself and he'll be himself. Show him how to have fun." Orihime smiled, "Thanks Sakura, I think I can do this." Sakura exhaled and yawned, "Let's get some sleep, we've got a fun shopping day tomorrow." "Alright," Orihime replied turning off the floor lamp. "Goodnight," Sakura said. "Goodnight," Orihime replied. Orihime turned onto her side to where she wasn't facing Sakura. She laid in her bed, still worrying about her date with Neji thinking of the worst things that could happen.


	10. Chapter 10: Shopping Day

**Chapter 10: Shopping Day**

The next morning Sakura opened one sleepy eye and looked at her clock which said it was ten o'clock in the morning. She groaned and turned to see that Orihime was already out of bed. She rolled out of bed and yawned. Sakura picked up her phone from her nightstand and pressed a button to check and see if she had any messages. When she saw that she had none, Sakura put her phone back on her nightstand and walked downstairs. When she turned the corner she got a great whiff of bacon. "Mmmm who's making bacon?," Sakura asked. Orihime popped her head out of the kitchen opening and waved her hand, "I am." Sakura smiled, "I should have known that it was your cooking." "I'm almost done with breakfast," Orihime said cheerfully. "Sweet," Sakura replied as she walked in the kitchen. "Did you get a message from Grimmjow last night?," Orihime asked. "No," Sakura sighed while opening the refrigerator door. Orihime frowned, "I'm sure he'll call you or text you sometime, I wouldn't worry about it." "Hmmm, I guess you're right," Sakura said grabbing a jug of milk. Orihime finished cooking the bacon and turned off the stove. "Want some toast? I'm gonna make some," Sakura said. "Yeah, I'll have one," Orihime replied grabbing some plates. After the toast was finished, the girls sat at the dining table which was long, and finely polished with Victorian style chairs that had white cushion on the seat. In the middle of the table was a vase of freshly cut roses from Sakura's mother's rose garden. While the girls were eating, Sakura's phone rang. She wiped her hands and unlocked her phone to see that she got a message from Grimmjow. "ORIHIME! GRIMMJOW!," Sakura shrieked. Orihime, startled by Sakura's sudden outburst almost choked on her piece of bacon. Sakura looked at the message which said, _"Hey Sakura, it's Grimmjow. I was just wondering how you're doing and if you were already out shopping."_ Sakura fell out of her chair and was rolling on the floor laughing hysterically. "Are you okay Sakura?," Orihime asked, laughing. Sakura sprang up off the floor and took a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm okay." She started squealing, "Orihime, what do I say? I'm getting butterflies." Orihime smiled, "Just calm down and answer the question." "Okay, okay," Sakura said. She thought about her answer for a moment and replied, _"I'm doing great! Orihime and I just finished breakfast and we're about to get ready to go out."_ As she locked her phone, Sakura and Orihime got up and washed their dishes. "Let's go get dressed," Orihime said. The girls went upstairs and started to get ready, of course when it came to what they wanted to wear things got difficult. "Sakura should I wear this white camisole with these blue jean shorts or should I wear it with a skirt?," Orihime asked. Sakura looked at the items and imagined how they would look together in her head. "I think you should wear it with the skirt, white and navy blue look good together." "What shoes should I wear with the outfit?," Orihime asked. "How about those cute wedges you got from Wet Seal? They're white and they match the cami," Sakura replied. Orihime gasped, "You're right, I forgot I had those. Thanks Sakura!" "Anytime," Sakura said. Orihime walked behind the neon orange changing screen on her side of the room and began to get dressed. "Orhime should I wear these black shorts with this zombie t-shirt or should I wear something else?" Orihime lifted her head to see Sakura's outfit and then she said, "Maybe you should wear the red button down shirt with the studded skull on the back instead." Sakura looked at herself in the full body mirror, striking a few poses in the process and replied, "You know what, I think I should wear the skull shirt, thanks for the comment Orihime." Orihime giggled, "You're welcome." "VANS or Converse?," Sakura asked. "You know what I'm going to say," Orihime replied. "VANS?," Sakura asked. "Yup," Orihime answered. "Which sunglasses do you want," Sakura asked. "The big white ones from Dulce and Gabana," Orihime said. Sakura went to the sunglasses rack and turned it to find the ones Orihime wanted and the Ed Hardy ones she wanted. "What purse?," Sakura asked. "My favorite one, you know the white Louis Vuitton one with the colorful logo pattern?" Sakura walked over to the purse shelf and grabbed Orihime's purse. Then she scanned all of the purses and found the Ed Hardy purse the matched the sunglasses she chose. "Okay I've got everything, are you ready?," Sakura asked. Orihime walked out from behind the changing screen and put her pajamas in the dirty clothes basket, "Yeah I'm ready. Is the wallet in the purse?" Sakura unzipped the purse and looked inside, "Yeah it's in there." "Cool," Orihime replied while Sakura handed her the purse. The girls headed downstairs and got some money then headed out the door. "I'll drive," Orihime said. "Besides, Grimmjow might text you again." Just as Orihime said that, Sakura's phone rang. Sakura looked up at Orihime and said in awe, "You just told the future." They both laughed and got into Orihime's Toyota Avalon. They buckled their seatbelts and headed for the mall. Sakura reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. She unlocked it and read the message from Grimmjow, _"Sounds like fun. I was gonna meet up with Neji today and hang out at the mall, maybe we'll see you guys there?"_ Sakura blushed, _"Maybe you will, maybe you won't ;)."_ "Orihime, Grimmjow just told me him and Neji are gonna hang out at the mall. They totally want to see us!" "I didn't think they wanted to see us so soon," Orihime said excitedly.  
They pulled into the mall parking lot and walked into the mall. "With over three hundred stores, the boys will never find us," Sakura said. Orihime looked up and tugged on Sakura's shirt, "Well I wouldn't be too sure about that, I just found them." Sakura looked up and saw the boys then grabbed Orihime and ran into the nearest hiding spot. "What are you doing Sakura? I thought they wanted to see us?" "They do, but I wanna spy on them," Sakura replied. Orihime gasped "Sakura! We shouldn't!" Sakura gave a little look, "Don't you want to? What if they talk about us? Wouldn't you want to know what they're saying behind our backs?" Orihime bit her lip a little bit and then said, "Well it sounds like fun…" Sakura smiled, "That's the spirit! We better go upstairs and find them." The girls went up the escalator and found the boys in Hollister. "Okay Orihime we've got to be very quiet. Hurry let's put on our emergency disguise hats!" Orihime was wearing a navy blue knit hat and Sakura put on a red knit hat. They looked at each other, then put on their sunglasses. "Let's go," Sakura whispered. They both tip toed and stayed a safe distance behind the boys. "So Neji, you hoping to see Orihime?," Grimmjow asked. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?," Neji replied. "I don't know. I've just noticed you blush a lot every time you see her and you can hardly talk to her," Grimmjow said. Neji blushed, "That's not true! I'm perfectly fine around Orihime." Neji frowned and started looking at shirts. Grimmjow looked at him puzzled, "Dude, what's up? I know you've got something on your mind." Neji sighed, "It's hard to admit." Grimmjow cocked up one eyebrow, "Hard to admit what?" Neji took a deep breath, "I have anxiety and Orihime is really hard to talk to because she's really cute and I get extremely nervous around her. I don't know I don't want to screw anything up, I mean she's not my girlfriend or anything but I just want to impress her." Orihime gasped a little and felt a her eyes get teary. Grimmjow sighed deeply, "Oh man Neji, you've really fallen hard for this girl huh? Geeze if you're so nervous she might not be interested in you and she might not have a good time on your date next weekend." Neji got tense and then relaxed. "Well do you have any advice you could give me?," he asked earnestly. "Sure I do," Grimmjow said proudly. "Neji, you're the man. The way you act on the first date is important, so you have to show Orihime a good time which means you have to talk to her, you gettin' me so far?" Neji nodded in understanding. "Alright, all you gotta do is give her a few compliments here and there, then just play it cool. Show her how much of a man you are by treating her good and making her feel special. If you don't talk to her then she will either think you're not interested in her or you're a complete whimp. Oh and especially for you, dude just stay calm she's just a girl, she won't bite." Neji looked surprised and then he nodded. "That was some really great advice. I think I can handle seeing her again without getting nervous, thanks Grimmjow." "What are bro's for right?," he said while they fist bumped. "You find anything you want?," Grimmjow asked. "No, I think I should go somewhere else," Neji replied. They boys walked out of the store. Sakura and Orihime got up and walked a safe distance behind them. They walked into Hot Topic and looked around. "Are you wanting to see Sakura Grimmjow?," Neji asked. "Aw, man I thought you'd never ask." "I'd say that's a yes," Neji said. "I really want to see her today. That girl is somethin' else, man she's different from all the other girls at school. Did you know she speaks fluent Italian like me?" "No I didn't, you failed to mention that," Neji said flatly while looking at some black shorts. "I seriously have been thinking about her a lot lately. I mean, when I was working out I thought about her and I added more weight to my bench press and I felt like if she was there, she'd be impressed with me." Sakura chuckled a little while Orihime punched her in the arm. "Sometimes I wonder if she thinks about me too or if she does what some girls do when they get a text message from the guy they like." "And what do you think some girls do when they get a text message from the guy they like?," Neji asked. "They squeal and go nuts," Grimmjow laughed. Orihime chuckled and Sakura slugged her in the shoulder. "You know I haven't heard back from Sakura in a little while, should I ask her where they are?," Grimmjow asked. "Sure," Neji replied. Sakura and Orihime got wide eyed, looked at each other and snuck over to the t-shirts in the back of the store. "Hurry, we need to take off our disguises," Sakura said. The girls removed their hats and sunglasses and sighed in relief. Sakura's phone rang and she grabbed it out of her purse. "Is it me or did you just hear Sakura's ringtone?," Grimmjow asked. Neji shrugged his shoulders while holding up a t-shirt, "Nope. You must be losing your mind." "I know I'm not! I swear I just heard it!," Grimmjow said scratching his head. Sakura and Orihime started laughing and then started looking at the t-shirts. Sakura looked at the message, it said, _"Are you at the mall already? If you are what store are you at?"_ "What should I tell him?," Sakura whispered. "Tell him you're at Hot Topic, but get in the dressing room with something cute, like this pink dress with skulls on it," Orihime said while grabbing the dress. "Good idea!," Sakura said. She took the dress from Orihime, winked at her, and slipped into the nearest dressing room. She hung the dress on the single rack, set her purse on the sitting block and pulled out her phone. She went back to Grimmjow's message and replied, _"I'm at the mall, Orihime and I are at Hot Topic." _She put her phone back in her purse and heard a tiny knock at the dressing room door. "Sakura, it's Orihime let me in," she whispered. Sakura walked over and opened the door to let Orihime in. "I want to do what you're doing," Orihime said. "Did you send the message?" Sakura smiled and gave her a thumbs up, "Sure did." They heard Grimmjow's phone go off and listened at the door. "They're here?," Grimmjow said feeling confused. "What are you saying?," Neji asked. "Sakura says that they're here in Hot Topic but I don't see them," Grimmjow said. "Maybe they're in the dressing room," Neji suggested. "You might be right, wanna go check?," Grimmjow asked. "Oh man they're on to us, let's change into these outfits quickly!," Sakura said. Orihime nodded and they began to change. Grimmjow and Neji walked over to the dressing room and knocked on the door. "Hey Sakura? Orihime? Are you guys in there?," Grimmjow asked. The door opened and they walked out with their outfits they were trying on. Sakura's pink skull dress was strapless and had black ruffles on the bottom, Orihime's dress was dark blue with white anchors and white ruffles at the bottom. Both of the dresses were down to the middle of their thighs. Grimmjow and Neji looked at them in astonishment and began to blush. "Orihime, you look very nice in that dress," Neji said putting his hand behind his head. "Yeah, Sakura you look really good in your dress too, you wouldn't by chance be buying it would you?," Grimmjow asked. Orihime and Sakura looked at each other and chuckled, "Well if you like them, we'll buy them, "Orihime said. "Do what you want," Neji said. "Be right out," Sakura said with a wink. They closed the door and changed back into their clothes. Sakura and Orihime came out of the dressing room and walked over to the cash register to pay for the dresses. When they were finished, Neji went up and paid for a pair of black shorts then they all left Hot Topic.  
"I'm getting hungry, you girls wanna get something to eat at the food court?,"Grimmjow asked. "Hmm, that sounds good, what do you think Sakura?," Orihime asked. "I like that idea," Sakura replied. "Then it's settled, we're gonna eat!," Grimmjow said happily. While they were walking to the food court, they carried conversations between one another.  
"Orihime, could I ask you a question?," Neji asked. "Of course you can," she replied. "Something on your mind?" Neji sighed, "Well no, but I want to know if you like being around me. I know I'm shy and stuff, but I just don't want you to think I don't like you because it's hard to talk to you." Orihime hesitated a moment and then said, "Yes, I like being around you. It's okay if you're a little shy but you need to know that there is no reason for you to be shy. I'm just a girl, I won't bite." Neji looked at her in shock, "You sound just like Grimmjow, he told me pretty much the same thing." "Oh really?," Orihime said. Neji nodded, "I just have a hard time with girls sometimes." Orihime laughed and hugged his arm, "That's okay, I just want you to be yourself." Neji smiled and thought to himself, _"I really can do this, I think I've warmed up to her enough to really be myself around her and not be nervous."_"You looking forward to the Crimson Shade concert next weekend?," Grimmjow asked. "You know it!," Sakura said. "I'm glad you're coming with me," Grimmjow said while reaching for her hand. He grabbed her hand and began holding it. Sakura smiled and looked up at him, "Me too."  
They all reached the food court, got their food, and found a place to sit. They ate together and had some laughs, did some more shopping then they walked outside of the mall. "It was fun hanging out with you guys," Orihime said while walking up to Neji and hugging him. Neji blushed a little while Grimmjow and Sakura gave him a thumbs up. He smiled and hugged her back, "It was fun for us too." The hug turned into an embrace that lasted for another minute then they let go of each other. "Orihime, is it okay if I get your number?," Neji asked. "Sure it is," she replied. They exchanged phone numbers and hugged each other again. "Well uh, I'll be seeing you soon," Grimmjow said. He looked at Sakura who gave him a cute look like she wanted a hug too. Grimmjow sighed, "Would you like a hug too?" She smiled and opened her arms, "Yes I do." He hugged her waist, picked her up, and spun her around. "There, I hugged you," he said blushing. "Thank you," Sakura said while blushing. "We better get going Sakura," Orihime said. "Yeah we'd better go," Neji said. They waved goodbye to each other, got in their cars, and went home.


	11. Chapter 11: Wanna Spar?

**Chapter 11: Wanna** **Spar?**

After a great weekend, Monday comes around and it's a school day. Today, Sakura, Orihime, Grimmjow, and Neji have had a great day so far. Right now all of them are in eighth period and we take our story to Sakura and Grimmjow in their Specialty class. Everyone in Ninja skills get to pick their sparring partners whether it is a boy or girl. Grimmjow and Sakura looked at each other and grinned. "So, Sakura wanna spar with me?," Grimmjow asked in a sexy tone while raising his eyebrows. Sakura punched his shoulder, "You think you can beat me?" He smirked then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close, "If I can catch you off guard like this, I know I can beat you." Sakura's cheeks flushed and she squirmed out of his embrace, "Next time it will not be so easy." "We'll see," he chuckled back at her. The instructor called each pair up to spar and each of them went by quickly. Grimmjow and Sakura were finally called up. "Alright you two, it's time to show us what you've got, all out, and no mercy," the instructor said. Sakura and Grimmjow glared at each other, preparing to be on guard. The instructor looked at both of them, raised his hand, and yelled, "Fight!"  
Grimmjow was first to make a move, he charged at Sakura with full force and tried to punch her in the stomach but Sakura was able to grab his fist, twist it to the side quickly, and execute the move he was trying to use on her. She punched him so hard that it knocked the wind out of him. Sakura removed her fist quickly from his stomach, picked up her leg from the ground and kicked him in the chest hard enough to move him away from her a few feet. She analyzed Grimmjow closely and was being careful of his movements. Grimmjow lifted his head and looked angry. "Well Sakura it seems as though I really am going to have to hurt you," he said in a dangerous voice. Sakura began to feel uneasy but she kept her guard up. Grimmjow's eyes got big and wild, he began to run at her faster than before. She prepared herself for a huge offensive attack. When Grimmjow got almost right in front of her, he jumped up, flipped over her, landed right behind her and kicked her as hard as he could in the back. He sent her flying straight into the wall, hitying the wall hard and falling to the floor. Grimmjow put his leg down and looked at Sakura. He saw that she wasn't moving and thought, "_I can't believe I just used my full force on a girl, and the worst part is that it was the girl I like!"_ Grimmjow started running over to Sakura, but before he got to her Sakura got up quickly and used the quickest movement she knew which is called "flash step." Sakura moved so fast that she caught Grimmjow in running motion. Without holding back Sakura pulled back her arm and punched Grimmjow in the face. Before he could go flying, she used flash step again, ended up in midair above him, and kicked him down to the ground, cracking the floor beneath him. Grimmjow laid there motionless and began to cough up blood. "Sakura! What have you done?," the instructor yelled. "Someone call an ambulance, hurry!" Sakura ran to Grimmjow and kneeled beside him, "Grimmjow, Grimmjow! Please Grimmjow, can you hear me?" There was no response but a small urking noise. Sakura's eyes welled up with tears and she began to cry. Grimmjow opened his eyes slowly and looked at her sadly with blood still coming out of his mouth, "S-sakura…," he said softly. She didn't hear him say her name. Grimmjow kept looking at her, he was crushed watching her cry, he was so crushed that a single tear came from his eye. Before he could utter another word, the EMS came rushing inside to put him on a stretcher. "Please let me come to the hospital with you," Sakura pleaded with tears streaming down her face. One of the EMS crew looked and her and said, "You can come, just make sure you contact a parent." She nodded and ran to the locker room to grab her belongings. She gathered her stuff and ran towards the ambulance with the EMS. The crew got Grimmjow inside, one crew member and Sakura went inside the ambulance with him while the other two crew members shut the doors, got inside, and drove off.  
"Could you tell me what happened to him?," the crew member asked. Sakura could feel her eyes well up with tears again and answered, "He was sparring with a student during our Ninja Skills class and the student kicked him down to the ground hard enough to crack the floor below." The crew member's eyes got wide, "Well that is something you don't hear every day."  
They all reached the hospital and hauled Grimmjow up to the third floor to put him in a room and hook him up with what was needed for him. One of the nurses approached Sakura and said, "Sweetheart you can sit right over in one of those chairs next to him while you are waiting for the doctor." "Thank you," Sakura replied. She walked over to one of the blue chairs next to Grimmjow's bed and sat in it. She put her bag down next to her chair then looked at Grimmjow. He looked calm laying in the bed, but Sakura noticed that he was out cold. "All of this is happening because of me," she said out loud. "If I wouldn't have had such a drive to beat you, this would have never happened." Sakura looked at him, with tears coming down her cheeks, "If you can hear me Grimmjow… I want you to know how sorry I am, I didn't want to hurt you this bad, I really didn't." She couldn't hold back anymore, Sakura broke down and began to sob. She grabbed his hand and held it close to her.  
Grimmjow's door opened and a doctor entered the room. "Are you the girl that traveled to the hospital with him?" Sakura looked up and wiped her eyes, "Yes doctor." "I see. Well would you mind stepping outside for a moment? I need to take a few x-rays to see if anything has been broken." Sakura nodded, walked out the door into the hall, and shut it quietly behind her. She stood in the hallway and pulled out her phone from her pocket. She unlocked it, scrolled down to Orihime's name and typed, _"Orihime I know you're in class but I have to tell you to come to the hospital after school, Grimmjow has been injured and is not waking up."_ She sent the message and put her phone back in her pocket. A few minutes later the doctor opened the door and closed it behind him. "How is he doctor?," Sakura asked eagerly. "Well the good news is nothing is broken or seriously damaged," the doctor replied. "What's the bad news?," Sakura asked feeling worried. "The bad news is that his lungs are a bit bruised from the kick and he is in a coma from the impact to the floor, I do not know when he will wake up." Sakura froze in fear, _"This is all my fault, I should have gotten beat up by him and be laying in that bed,"_ she thought to herself. "Thank you for telling me doctor," she told him flatly. The doctor nodded and walked away. Sakura opened Grimmjow's door, closed it behind her, and sat back down in her chair. She looked at him again, took his hand and held it. "Grimmjow, I want to apologize to you again, for this whole mess I have made. If I could take your place, I would in a heartbeat," she said to him. "I hope you don't hate me after you wake up. Honestly, I would be heartbroken if you lost your feelings for me." She began to cry again but continued to speak, "I don't want this to screw up my chance to actually be with you as a girlfriend. I have had a crush on you since I first met you. I do all the weird things girls do when they really like a guy, I squeal when you text me, I feel really happy when I see you or hear your voice, and stuff like that. I just want you to know that I do have true feelings for you and that I never meant to hurt you." She turned his hand over and stroked it with her other hand. The more time passed by, the more depressed and worried Sakura felt. She did not ever take her eyes off of him or let go of his hand. Sakura wanted Grimmjow to know that she was there for him, waiting for him to wake up. As it began to get late Sakura felt tired. She decided to scoot the chair up closer to Grimmjow's bed and rest her head on the side of his bed. She fell asleep at his bedside hoping that he would wake up soon.


	12. Chapter 12: Inside My Head

**Chapter 12: Inside My Head**

Grimmjow tossed and turned then opened his eyes to see that everything around him was white. He looked all around him and he could only still see white. Grimmjow sat up, and still saw only white. He stood up and looked around, all there was, was white. Grimmjow scratched his head, "Man where am I?," he asked aloud. "You're inside your head," a voice said. Grimmjow turned around and saw… himself. Well it wasn't exactly him, it was him but with green hair and green eyes. Grimmjow blinked and the green-haired him would not disappear. "Is this a dream?," Grimmjow asked. The green-haired Grimmjow smiled, "No, I told you that you're inside your head." Grimmjow looked around, "If this is my head then why is it just you and me in white space?" "Well its white space because you haven't brought up anything to see," the green-haired Grimmjow said. "You mean like a memory?," Grimmjow asked. The green-haired Grimmjow nodded, "It can also be feelings like me, I am the calm you." "How do I bring up my memories?," Grimmjow asked. "Just think of something, it's really simple," the green-haired Grimmjow replied. Grimmjow closed his eyes and began to think of himself as a baby. While his eyes were closed he heard a baby noise. He opened his eyes to see his parents and him as a baby in their home in America. It was a big two-story house, with wooden floors, a large chandelier, spiral stairs in the middle of the house, the dining room and kitchen to the left of them, and the living room to the right where his parents were sitting. The TV was on while Grimmjow's parents sat down and played with him. Grimmjow's father looked almost just like Grimmjow did at the moment, he looked like he was in his twenties. His hair was blue and spikey like Grimmjow's, he had the same blue eyes as Grimmjow did, the only difference was his facial features weren't as hard as Grimmjow's. Grimmjow's mother looked almost nothing like him. She looked about eighteen, with blonde hair as bright as the sun, she had the same eyes as Grimmjow did, and the same smile he did, everything else was her own. He looked down at them and felt like crying. Grimmjow's mother looked at him, "Grimmjow? Is it you my baby boy?" Grimmjow looked at her and asked, "You can talk to me?" She nodded at him, "Of course I can." He looked down at his father who began to stand with baby Grimmjow in one arm. "Son?," his father asked. "It's me dad," Grimmjow said. His mother and father looked at each other, then back at Grimmjow. "So this is what you will become in the future," his father said. "Wow, I'm one lucky dad to have such a fine young man like you Grimmjow." Grimmjow froze and his stomach felt uneasy, "Dad… I thought you and mom didn't want me anymore. How can you be so happy to see me after seventeen years when you both abandoned me?" His father frowned and his mother looked hurt, "Son your mother and I were fools back then. I was twenty and she was eighteen, not married, and still in school. We made a mistake, but our little ball of joy came, and that joy was you." Grimmjow's eyes felt hot and were welling up with tears, "Then why did you leave me behind?!," he yelled. His father looked down and his mother spoke, "We had no choice it was either you or us." Grimmjow felt angry, "What do you mean by that?!" "We left you to protect you!," he father yelled. "Grimmjow's heart was pierced with pain, "Protect me from what?" "We had to protect you from my mother," his father said. "Grandma Jaegerjaquez? Why?," Grimmjow asked. His mother began to cry while his father held her with his free arm. "My mother was angry at me and your mother for having you. She hated the fact that you were born, so… She felt the need to kill you." Grimmjow's heart felt as if it would explode in his chest, "So what happened to you?" His father sighed, "Well Grimmjow, your grandmother was bent on killing you and since you weren't with us anymore she took what she thought was the next best thing… your mother." Grimmjow's face began to twist in sadness and anger. "She decided to send assassins to kill her. I fought them off with everything I had but they took both of our lives." Grimmjow fell to his knees, put his face in his hands, and began to sob. His mother and father got on their knees and sat on the floor with him. His father put baby Grimmjow down on the floor and he crawled over to Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked at the baby before him and saw it touching his shoe. "You see Grimmjow, we sacrificed our lives to make sure you could grow up and live your life," his father said. "It was hard to let you go, we cried when we left you with my brother at the train station that day." The baby looked up at Grimmjow and smiled. "We wanted to watch you grow up and we have been from the heavens above. We're so proud of the way you turned out son," his father said. Grimmjow picked up the baby and stood up. He held the baby up high then held it close to him. His parents stood up and looked at him with worried expressions. "I'm glad I got to see you both in person for the last time," Grimmjow told them. His mother came up and hugged him tight, "I love you so much and I'm so happy to see you Grimmjow." He hugged her back with his free arm, "I love you too mom." She let go of him and then his father came to hug him, "I love you son, keep making us proud." He hugged his father and said, "I love you too dad." He released him and stood with his mother. "It seems that we must go now," his mother said. Grimmjow looked up at them, "I love you mom and dad." "We love you too son," his father said. They disappeared and so did the baby. He returned to the white space and began to sob once again.

"Why did they have to die like that?," he asked himself aloud. "I've always wondered the same thing." Grimmjow turned around to see himself again but this time this version had dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. "Let me guess you're the sad me aren't you?," Grimmjow asked. The sad Grimmjow nodded and began to cry.  
Then another Grimmjow appeared with red hair and red eyes, "Aww man would you shut your whiney ass up?," he said kicking the sad Grimmjow away. "What are you doing sitting here? Get up and quit your crying!," the red-haired Grimmjow yelled. "I'm you and I don't want to see myself crying over something I can't control." Grimmjow got up and wiped his face, "Are you the angry me?" The red-haired Grimmjow snorted and smoothed back his hair, "Yeah what's it to ya?" Grimmjow closed his eyes and thought about the time when he was thirteen. The memory brought him to his uncle's house in Japan. "Why did you come here you idiot?," the angry Grimmjow asked. "Don't you remember what that bastard was like?" Grimmjow looked at the house, it was a nice house and was located in a quiet neighborhood. But his uncle didn't fit the peaceful setting he lived in. "I remember what my uncle was like, I just have to revisit this memory," Grimmjow said. He took a deep breath and opened the door.


	13. Chapter 13: The Devil of the Past

**Chapter 13: The Devil of the Past**

As the door swung open Grimmjow felt an evil presence inside the house. The inside of the house looked normal and modern but down below in the basement was where things were dark and painful. Grimmjow walked to the spot in the floor where a secret hatch was hidden in plain sight. He tapped his foot four times on the spot and the door opened. The red-haired Grimmjow returned to his side, "You're not going back down there are you? You'd be an idiot to want to see that man." Grimmjow ignored him and took one step down the stairs. The basement wasn't well-lit, there were walls full of weapons of torture, and in the middle of the room were two poles with long hand cuff chains on them. Grimmjow got to the bottom of the stairs and paused. He looked around the room to see if his uncle was lurking in the shadows, he saw nothing. He walked to the poles and chains, there were blood stains on the floor. Memories from his troubled past began to come to Grimmjow's mind. He reached out his hand and touched the chains, they were cold as ice. Grimmjow suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind him, he turned to see his uncle emerging from the shadows. His uncle looked like the spitting image of his father except his facial features were soft and he had scars on the sides of his mouth. "Uncle," Grimmjow said. His uncle gave a psychopathic smile and said, "Hello again my boy, come to visit this time I see?" A blade came sliding down out of his suit sleeve and it started to drag on the ground. Grimmjow's nerves began to freeze as he glanced down at the large blade. His uncle picked up the blade and held it up, "You remember my favorite weapon don't you Grimm? It has missed cutting you so much." Grimmjow shuttered as his uncle began talking, "Grimm, you know I've always been a very hardcore sadist and psychopath, but I knew my limits. You my boy were so fun to cut, you reminded me of how much I hated your father and how much I wanted to cut him." "Why did you take it out on me if it was him you wanted all these years," Grimmjow asked. His uncle turned away from him, "I took it out on you because you were the next best thing." Grimmjow began to feel angry, "Why did you hate my father so much?" His uncle turned to face him and began examining the blade, "I hated him because he took someone I love and stole their heart while I still had it." "Who was this person?," Grimmjow asked curiously. His uncle darted his eyes Grimmjow's way, "You don't know do you?" He walked closer to Grimmjow, holding the blade out in front of him, "That person was none other than your dear mother." Grimmjow felt fear rush through his body, "My-my mother?" His uncle smiled, "Yes my boy." _"This psychopath could have been my father?,"_ Grimmjow thought. "Your father stole her away from me!," he yelled furiously. "I loved her more than he ever could in a lifetime!" Grimmjow felt his uncle's anger grow and fill the room with evil, "How did you become this way?" His uncle took the blade and cut Grimmjow's arm, "I became this way simply because I couldn't handle losing the woman I believed would be mine forever." He reached into his pocket and showed Grimmjow an old picture, "That was your mother and me in our second year of high school, before she was taken away from me a few weeks later." Grimmjow looked at the picture closely, his mother did not look much different from when he saw her and his uncle looked like himself just a few years younger. His uncle put the picture back in his pocket and then cut Grimmjow's other arm, "The day your father stole your mother from me was the day I began to go absolutely mad." He tried to cut Grimmjow again but he failed when Grimmjow disarmed him and threw the blade behind him, "Enough with the cutting, I need you to talk." His uncle smiled, "What do you want to know?" "I want to know what kind of madness you went into," Grimmjow said sternly. "Hmmm hmm, well I was so angry at your father that I wouldn't speak to him and I would stay in my room all the time," his uncle said. "I began to go insane because I didn't get to see your mother's beautiful face anymore. I was so tired of being angry and not being able to smile the way she liked it, so I took a knife and forced a smile on my face. When I saw the blood coming down my face, I felt so happy because I was smiling again. Of course my mother opened my bedroom door and saw what I had done to myself. She was afraid of the man I had become so she called some of her agents to take me to an insane asylum." He began to laugh hysterically, "They had a hard time taking me because I kept killing all of them. I was so happy to watch them fall before me, happy enough to want to kill my brother." Grimmjow ran to him and grabbed him by the throat, "You wanted to kill my father?!" His uncle smiled and managed to say, "You've grown up to be so strong." Grimmjow punched him in the face enough to make him bleed from the mouth. Grimmjow dragged his uncle by the collar and dropped him in the middle of the two poles. He pulled his uncle's left arm up and handcuffed it. "Time for your revenge?," his uncle asked weakly. Grimmjow ignored him and pulled his right arm up and handcuffed it. His uncle was on his knees laughing hysterically and then coughed up blood, "You're just like me Grimm, you want revenge and you want someone to pay with their lives. You are nothing like your father, so you must really be my son!" Grimmjow kicked him in the stomach and he started to laugh, "You may not even know the truth my boy." Grimmjow grabbed his uncle by his hair, "What are you talking about?!" His uncle remained silent and Grimmjow punched him in the stomach. Grimmjow walked to the left side wall and grabbed a whip that had thorns and glass in it. He examined the whip closely, the glass had blood stains which brought back more memories of his painful childhood. He turned and began walking back to his uncle while unwinding the whip. His uncle lifted his head and gave Grimmjow an evil smirk, "I love that whip, it made you scream so much." Grimmjow punched him in the face, "Shut up!" He walked around and stood behind his uncle. He gripped the whip, pulled back, and struck his uncle in the back. The strike was so hard that a piece of glass got stuck in the middle of his shoulder blades. His uncle laughed loudly and hysterically, "That's all you have Grimm? I thought you wanted to actually hurt me!" Grimmjow tugged at the whip hard and the glass came out of his back. The cut was very deep and a large amount of blood was coming out of the wound. Seeing the wound Grimmjow felt a strange feeling, a feeling of happiness and pleasure. He pulled back and struck his uncle again and again. When he was finished, his uncle's back was cut open in some places and covered in blood. Grimmjow released the whip and it fell to the ground. He walked calmly around to face his uncle. His uncle managed to lift his head, his face was pale and his eyes were dark and sunken in, "You really are just like me," he said hoarsely. "No wonder my mother wanted you dead." Grimmjow kicked his uncle in the stomach and he coughed up more blood. His uncle began to weakly laugh, "You've grown up to have the same problem as me Grimm, except you didn't lose the woman you love to be the way you are." Grimmjow walked over to where he threw his uncle's blade and picked it up. "When you were dropped off at the train station, I was so happy I got you back," his uncle said. Grimmjow walked back to his uncle and crouched down in front of him, "What do you mean you got me back?" He held the blade up to his uncle's face and began re-carving the smile on his face. "You don't know the truth Grimm." Grimmjow felt angry and stabbed his uncle in the leg. He let out a loud laugh and began to shout, "Your father wasn't your real father! I'm your father Grimm, I always have been!" Grimmjow pulled the blade out of his leg and stabbed him furiously in the other leg, "You're lying to me!," he shouted. He pulled the blade out his uncle's leg and waited for his uncle's response. His uncle laughed weakly, "Your mother was mine and I sealed that when we were young. Her and I had a romantic night…," his voice trailed off. Grimmjow punched him, "Talk!" His uncle lifted his head, "I wouldn't lie to you Grimm. You…really… are… my…son." His head dropped and he said his last words, "I hurt you because of her… I've always been crazy...," he coughed. His breath became shallow and he inhaled sharply, "I love you son." He exhaled deeply and he breathed his last breath. Grimmjow undid his uncle's cuffs and picked up his dead body. He walked back up the stairs and closed the door behind him. Grimmjow walked through the kitchen and opened the door to the backyard where all of his personalities were waiting with a coffin already in the ground. Grimmjow gently set his uncle in the coffin and shut it. "It serves him right," the angry Grimmjow said. The sad Grimmjow hit him, "Don't say that, it's disrespectful!" "Guys just stop," Grimmjow said. "I need to leave this memory behind. After he said that the neighborhood disappeared and the empty whiteness returned. "I need some time to think on my own," he said aloud. So Grimmjow sat down and was at peace.


End file.
